Illusions
by karislight
Summary: A kozumi. Kouji See's Illusions of his brother, and is now a captive of his. What will he do? Chapter 4 FINALLY up. [FINISHED] Realised chapters one and two were switched :P!
1. Mansions, Volcano's, and bug burgers

Two hearts, one mind

Don't ask me about the title... it's the first thing that came into my head...

_"Don't ask what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country."_ - John F. Kennedy

~! @#$%^&*()_+

"Please don't tell me were lost!" Izumi groaned, walking along a canyon in the desert.

"OK," Takuya said, turning the Map over.

"Were lost aren't we?" Izumi asked, slumping down onto the ground.

"You told me not to say were lost. Besides, I know where we are."

"Then where are we?" Kouji said, looking at the map.

"Eh... were right... here!" Takuya said, pointing to something on the map.

"Sorry, but according to you, were on top of a volcano." Kouji said, snatching the map away from Takuya.

"WERE LOST! LOST! LOST LIKE A BASKET OF TREATS TO GRANDMOTHERS HOUSE! LOST!" Izumi yelled, putting her hands on top of her head.

"It's OK, Izumi, I'll find the way out of this mess!" Junpei said, snatching the map out of Kouji's hands.

Takuya and Kouji smirked and looked at Junpei. "OK, Junpei, lead the way." Takuya said, allowing Junpei to take control.

"OK! I will!" He shouted, looking at the map. "Just tell me where we are, and I'll get us out of this mess."

"On top of a volcano." Tomoki said, as him and Kouji laughed between their teeth. Takuya and Junpei sweat dropped, as Kouji took the map away from Junpei.

"Now I know where we are." Kouji said, studying the place.

"Where?" Takuya said, confused.

"This is the old Digimon Mine ruins. So if we go south about 5 miles, we'll find the ocean." Kouji said, fingering the route on the map.

"OK, Kouji, Lead the way..." Junpei said, pushing Kouji out front. This was Junpei's chance to make a fool out of Kouji, and possibly Takuya, so Izumi would think he was greater then the two. She would love him, and he would be the leader.

"YAY! The Ocean!" Izumi beamed, jumping out in front by Kouji and Takuya.

They walked and walked with Kouji's instructions, slowly but surely making their way. 

"The ocean should be up beyond these rock hills." Kouji said, climbing them. Izumi fallowed as well as Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei.

"I can't wait till I see Kouji's face when he finds out that there is no ocean!" Junpei said to himself.

The gang was making there way up the hill, and Izumi slipped. Junpei saw her fall, and reached to catch her, but she stopped. He looked again and saw that Kouji had caught her when she slipped. Junpei growled under his breath, and continued to climb. Kouji made it up, and helped everyone up. Junpei saw a surprise look on his face. He knew it; he knew Kouji had blown it. 

"Well, Kouji, where's the..."

"OCEAN!" Izumi yelled. 

Junpei thought she was yelling that there wasn't any ocean, but then he opened his eyes. There it was, mother ocean.

"WHAT THE?" He shouted, as he saw the glassy blue ocean in front of him. Izumi and Tomoki had run down to the ocean, to splash and play around.

"Wait!! That's not the ocean!" Junpei shouted. Kouji and Takuya looked back at him, and gave him a confused look. "IT'S A RIVER!"

Izumi had heard what Junpei said, and started to crack up. Tomoki fell to the ground of laughter, and Izumi was holding her stomach. Kouji and Takuya rolled their eyes, and ran towards the ocean. Junpei sighed, and walked slowly towards the ocean.

"Hmm, I wonder what humans are doing here." A Geckomon said, looking strangely at them.

"Maybe they're here for the free cotton T-Shirts." Another Geckomon said, walking towards his friend.

Izumi took in the ocean breeze and smelt the ocean air. She hadn't seen an ocean in a long time, and was happy about it. She then turned her attention to two Geckomon behind a bush. 

"Why hello there." She said, smiling at the Geckomon.

The two Geckomon froze in their tracks and looked at the Digidestined. 

"Um, ah, hi." One Geckomon said, stuttering. 

Tomoki blinked and walked up to the two Geckomon. "Hi I'm Tomoki. Why are you two so scared?"

"Scared? Who's scared?" they said. 

"BOO!" Junpei said, as the two Geckomon ran behind the bush. "You are."

"Junpei, that was rude." Kouji said, going behind the bush. He picked the two Geckomon up and sat them down.

"Sorry, but we haven't really meet a human before." Geckomon said to Kouji.

"Don't worry, Junpei is the scariest one out of the whole group." Takuya said, smirking.

"What?!" Junpei screamed, looking at Takuya.

"Sorry, Junpei, but the way you eat, anyone would be scared of you."

Junpei growled and turned his back to the group. 

"Gee, I wonder where we go from here." Izumi said, scanning the place.

"According to this map, there's a village on the other side of the ocean." Kouji said.

"On the other side?" Junpei said, sneaking a peek at the map.

Kouji rolled his eyes and rolled up the map. "Yes... on the other side."

"It's getting dark. Please come and stay with us in our Mansion on the hill." A Geckomon said, pointing to the hill.

"A mansion?" Bokomon's eye's lit up as Neemon stood beside him. 

"Sure, It's the least we can do!" The two Geckomon lead them up to their Quarters and the Group looked at the Mansion with bright eyes. Everyone except Kouji, he just stared at it. 

"There is one thing we have to mention. There are only 3 rooms." A Geckomon said.

"So only one of us gets our own room?" Tomoki asked.

"Afraid so. Grab some food, and you can sort all that out later." The Geckomon said, leading them into the Kitchen.

Bokomon and Neemon rushed in Quickly, and started too much on the food.

"I guess those two are really hungry." Takuya said.

"Their not the only one's." Tomoki said, pointing to Junpei, eating everything he could see. Takuya and Tomoki laughed as Izumi and Kouji Put a plate together.

Kouji plopped down across Junpei and looked disgusted. "You're going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Yes! I am. Chicks dig guys with muscles, so I have to eat a lot of stuff so Izumi will notice my muscles."

"OK, 1: Girls don't dig the Muscle thing that much. 2: You don't get muscles my eating a lot. It's called working out. And 3: I think all the food went to your stomach rather then your muscles."

"Hey, Minamoto, I can do whatever I want. And If I say Eating gets me Muscles, It gets me muscles!" He said, shoving a hamburger in his mouth.

"Whatever." He sighed, taking a byte of some carrots. Izumi sat next to Kouji, and looked at Junpei Intently. 

Junpei smiled, and wiped some Ketchup from his mouth. "Hey Izumi!" He said, flexing his flabby arms.

"Ew, are you eating all that?" Izumi asked. "See, you should be more like Kouji. He's eating a lot healthier then you. You should eat more vegetables for stronger bones, and protein like fish." Izumi said, cutting a piece of fish and eating it. 

Junpei looked confused, and saw Kouji holding in a laugh. He growled and looked down at his burger, He then saw a bug crawl out of it, and it crawled to the top of his burger.

"GROSS!" Izumi said, as her and Kouji ran towards the bathroom, wanting to hurl. Junpei shrugged, flicked the bug off, and kept eating it.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

"OK, Everyone. Lets draw a straw. The one with the largest straw gets their own room." Takuya said, holding the straws in his hands. They all picked one and Tomoki picked the longest one.

"YES! I get my own room!" Tomoki said, as he Ran towards his room. "Come on Bokomon, Come on Neemon." The three rushed to Tomoki's room, and Tomoki got settled in.

"OK! Now we can pick partners and I pick Izumi!" Takuya said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No way! I get Izumi!" Junpei said, pulling Izumi towards himself.

"In your dreams!"

"No, In your dreams!"

Izumi slipped away, and stood by Kouji. 

"Well, you're on your own." Kouji said, turning to a room.

"What? WHAT!? You can't leave me with these two!" Izumi said.

"I don't want to be up all night." Kouji said, going into his room.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

"Help me! Please! Somebody!" 

There was darkness all around. Kouji was all a lone. He turned to his left, then to his right. Darkness.

Kouji fell to the floor of the muddy forest. He could hear voices. Deep strange voices calling for help.

"HELP ME!" They cried again, echoing in his head.

"Stop it!" He said, putting his hands on top of his head. 

"Kouji, you can't escape us. We need you! Help us! Help us!" That voice echoed inside his head. It hissed, and growled. He then saw two hands come up from the earth, as someone came up to him, rotted and full of dirt.

"Help me, Minamoto Kouji!" It screeched. Kouji screamed and ran the other direction. Just then someone else popped up from the ground. "Kouji! You must save us!" Kouji stopped, and looked the other way. He was surrounded. They clawed at him with their hands. Screaming at him.

"KOUJI! HELP US!"

"NOOO!" Kouji then sprang up, and found himself covered in a cold sweat. He wiped some off his brow and went outside to get some water. He walked into the hall, and saw Junpei and Takuya still arguing.

"OK! Well do it like this. Rock paper Scissors!" Takuya said, holding his hand out. "Best 7 out of 9!"

Kouji frowned, and retreated to the bathroom. He found it was already locked, and that someone else was in there. He knocked on the door, and got a sharp response.

"GO AWAY!"

He knew it was Izumi's voice, and knocked again.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Izumi, I need a glass of water! Can I come in?" Kouji asked.

"NO! YOU CAN'T." Izumi said.

"Izumi, come on, hurry up. I really need a glass of water."

"It's called a kitchen, go down there and get some!"

Kouji sighed. He looked over at the two guys, then at the white door. "Your in there because of Junpei and Takuya, Aren't you?" 

"So what? They're both immature Jerks!" Izumi Screeched. Kouji sighed and banged his head on the door. "Come on out, Izumi. Those two are immature, you shouldn't let then get to you like this."

"LIKE YOU CARE!" Izumi said, trying not to make her voice shake from all the crying. She hated being tossed around like piece of meat. She sometimes wished that there were a prettier girl around, so they would hit on her. 

"Come on, Izumi. Please?" Kouji said. He wasn't good at stuff like this. He then hurt the door creak open, and Izumi came out, puffy eyed with streaks of tears coming down her face. She went up to Kouji and gave him a hug. She cried a little, and he hugged her a little back. She noticed he was sweating, and looked up at him.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" 

"A what? No, I didn't." Kouji broke their hug and took a glass out. He filled it with water, drank it all, and walked back to his room. He then stopped and looked at Izumi. She was slowly going to sleep, and looked worn out. He picked her up, and placed her in the bed. He put the covers on her, and he fell asleep on the floor. 

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Well, that's the first chapter. Please Review, and if i get enough reviews, I'll continue! 

  
 


	2. Return of the forest

Something to live for, yet something to loose.

Illusions

Chapter 2

_"Who wants to be ordinary, in a crazy mixed-up world?"_ – Michelle Branch In her song "You Get Me"

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Izumi's eye's flickered open as she looked around. She was in a bed. She must have dozed off. She wondered whom one, who got to sleep with her. She then heard a moan from the floor. She was frightened a bit, as she peeked over the bedside. She was startled a bit to find Kouji there. He must have carried her to his room or something so those jerks wouldn't bother her at all. She heard him moan again, and saw as he twisted and turned.

"Kouji? Kouji, wake up. You're having a dream!" Izumi whispered.

"Kouji, help us!"

Kouji ran off into a muddy forest like last time, running away from swamp creatures wanting his help. What did they want? Why did they choose him? He ran off behind a tree and tried to catch his breath.

"KOUJI!"

Kouji put his arms over his head, and saw someone standing across from him.

"Kouji, please help me!"

"Kouichi?" Kouji gasped, seeing his twin brother in front of him.

"Kouji! Please help me!" Kouichi gasped, as he started to melt.

"KOUICHI!" Kouji yelled. He then looked around and saw the forest begin to melt, like a big bowl of ice cream. It melted into nothingness. 

"Wait, wait! What does everyone want? What's happening!?"

"Kouji!" A zombie like creature crept up to Kouji. "Please Kouji! Help me!" Kouji turned around and saw the person's hand start to melt on his jacket. He brushed the thing away, and he put his hands on top of his head.

"CAN'T ANYONE HELP ME!?" He screamed as he shot back into reality. He was still covered in a cold sweat and his head felt like someone was pounding on it.

"Kouji! Are you OK? You were screaming in your sleep and everything. I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't. Then you started to scream someone's name, Kouichi or something, and then you started to yell 'what does everyone want?' Then you screamed 'Can't anyone help me!'"

Kouji gently pushed Izumi back on the bed and walked out the door. "It's nothing you should worry about. You should go back to bed."

Kouji then closed the door and saw that Junpei and Takuya were still arguing.

"OK! Best out of 101!" Junpei said, holding his hand out. 

"You guys need a life." Kouji said beneath his breath, and started to head towards the bathroom. He took he glass out and took some sips of cool water. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him, but something wasn't right at all. What were those mud people doing in his dream? What did they want? Why did they want him? He shook those thoughts away, and he returned to his room. He closed the door, and looked down. He saw that Izumi was now on the floor. She must have fallen off. He thought, as he laid her down on the bed, and crawled over to his sleeping area.

Izumi popped an eye open. She noticed that she was on the floor again, and snapped her finger.

"I thought if he had the bed, he wouldn't be having those stupid dreams!" she said under her breath. She then got out of bed and picked Kouji up off the floor. Kouji opened his eyes and noticed what was going on.

"What are you doing?" He asked. This made Izumi jumpy and she dropped him on the bed. 

"Oh, look at the time. Night!" She said hastily, dropping to the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouji said, picking her up and plopping her on the bed. "Good night!"

"HEY! I DON'T WANT THE BED NOW!" She yelled, grabbing a hold to his stomach and pulling him back. Kouji lost his balanced and fell forward on top of Izumi. 

"I DON'T EITHER! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE IT!!" He said, trying to pry her fingers away.

Izumi held on to his stomach. "NO! YOU HAVE IT!!"

Kouji tipped sideways and tried to pry her fingers away. "Orimoto Izumi! Let go!"

"No, only if you agree to have the bed Minamoto Kouji!"

This is going to be a long night. Kouji thought, still trying to pry her fingers away.  

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Takuya couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. He needed to get some sleep.

"Look, Junpei. I need some sleep. You can share a room with Izumi.

"YES! Hear that Izumi! Izumi?" Junpei looked over to where Izumi was sitting earlier to find her not there anymore. "Where did she go?"

"I bet she went into Kouji's room a long time ago. I bet I could of been asleep by now!!" Takuya yelled.

"WHAT? NO ONE SLEEPS WITH MY GIRL!!!!" Junpei yelled, as he stomped off towards Kouji's room. He swung the door open to find Izumi's arms around Kouji's waste. He then saw Kouji's hands on hers.

"Izumi?" He squeaked. "You chose him over me?"

Kouji saw the expression on his face as he swiped Izumi's arms away.

"Junpei, nothing was going on you big baby." Kouji said, dropping to the floor by his pillow.

"HER ARMS WERE AROUND YOUR WASTE!"

Kouji sighed and got up. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way." Kouji then walked towards the door and left. Tomoki and Takuya exchanged glances as we walked out the door.

Junpei help up his nose and sat next to Izumi. "Don't worry, Izumi, he won't bother you again!"

Izumi closed her eyes, and sighed. "Look Junpei, Your nice and all, but you take things way to seriously. I'm not your little sister and I don't want to be protected from everyone. Kouji is my friend, OUR friend, and he would never hurt me like that!" Izumi got up and went towards the doorway. "You and Takuya can share a room!" She said, and walked out the door.

~! @#$%^&*()

Kouji put his hand on a tree to catch his breath. He knew hanging out with those guys would mean trouble. He didn't want to believe it so he wouldn't be so lonely. Kouji closed his eyes and re-opened them. He looked into the deep dark forest. It looked fairly familiar, but he didn't know where he saw it. He shrugged and walked into the forest. The ground was muddy, and the tree's looked old and torn.

Kouji's eyes went wide, and he turned to leave, but there was no leave. He was surrounded bye the muddy forest, and there was no way out. He started to run towards where he came, but all he could see was the forest, and there was no way out. Kouji got a little tense, and decided to digivolve to Wolfmon. Wolfmon jumped to the trees, but quickly fell. He landed on his feet to see the tree turn into sand. He then heard voices around him, and got his saber out. He was ready for them, and he knew what was going to happen.

"K-K-K-Kooouji..."

Kouji spun around to see a figure come from the mud. Wolfmon swung his saber the turn the creature into a runny substance, sticking to his saber. Kouji fanned it off and began to run some more. He kept running into these stupid mud figures, and continued to slash them, making them disappear. He then heard a rumble, and suddenly stopped. He looked up to see Duskmon looking right back at him.             

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'm back with a sec. Chappie. Sorry it took so long. I had most of it typed out before but didn't get to finish it... anywho, don't expect a chapter 3 any time soon... I have a lot of other things on my hands. Like my Izumi Orimoto sitey for instance. Anywho, I hope I can come out with a 3rd chappie. Tell ya what; if I get MORE then 10 REVIEWS, I will continue ASAP... OK?  


	3. True Brothers? Questions of the past and...

Mysteries that Beneath

Illusions Chapter 3

_"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_ - Martin Luther King Jr

A/N: I bet your asking me, 'why do you start out with weird titles and quotes?' Well originally, I named it Two Hearts, One Mind. But I changed it to Illusions. I forgot to change the title of the first chapter though, so that became a trend, so I decided those will be the chapter titles I guess, ok, maybe not, but I might change them to chapter titles. And I thought the Quotes would be a cute touch ^^. So there you go, and enjoy this chapter. Oh, BTW, thanks to Akino Ame for the mistake I made on my fic...  

~! @#$%^&*()

Kouji opened his eyes to see darkness. His vision was blurred and he couldn't see much of anything. He then remembered that he was in Duskmon's castle. He has lost, and now he was a prisoner to his own brother. 

He couldn't remember much that went on, he just remembered that Duskmon had defeated him, and he was out cold. He could now clearly see the metal bars around him. He was a prisoner. 

"Wake up, Kouji. Wake up now or I will make you wake up."

Kouji turned towards the front of his cell and saw Duskmon standing next to him. "Your sick," He spat out. "Your not the brother I remembered!"

Duskmon gave a laugh and stepped on Kouji's ribs. "Why would I ever be your brother? Your brother is gone, and now I have total control over his pathetic body. Kouchi is no more." 

"That's not true! You're my brother, and his good side is still in that heart you coated with ice!"

Duskmon merely laughed and stepped on Kouji's ribs even harder. "You have such a strong mouth for someone with such a pathetic body!" He crunched down harder and this made Kouji wince. Kouji knew in his heart that his brother was still in there, but he didn't know how to get him out. The others didn't know much about Duskmon, and they didn't know that Duskmon was his brother. Duskmon slammed his foot even harder on Kouji's Ribs and whispered something under his breath. He lit up, and walked out of Kouji's cell. Kouji held his stomach and looked into the sky. It was dark, as so was his life.

The others would never understand.

~! @#$%^&*()

Izumi opened her eyes and saw the sunlight spill into her room. She stirred in her bed as she looked around the room. She wondered if Kouji slept downstairs, or went his own way. Junpei wasn't exactly friendly towards him last night. Izumi slithered out of her bed, and opened the door into the hall. She slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and retreated downstairs. She saw Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon, and Bokomon in the kitchen. 

"Good Morning, everyone. Where's Kouji?"

Junpei returned a smile. "Morning Izumi- Chan! Who knows where he went last night, who really cares."

"He could be in serious trouble!" Tomoki said over the Table. "Who knows, Duskmon might even have him!"

"We should look for him though, maybe after breakfast?" Takuya suggested.

Everyone nodded slowly nodded their heads and finished up breakfast. 

~! @#$%^&*()

Duskmon sat quietly at his quarters, thinking of all that Kouji said. No, he was never that twerp's brother. Even if he was, it was the human inside of him that was his brother, not him. He continually thought about this, when Ranamon came bursting through his doors.

"DUSKMON!!!!!!!! I need to speak with you!"

Duskmon growled under his breath and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Rumor around the castle is that your holding one of those Kids here. Is this true?"

"Why would you care?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, if it was me, I would of KILLED HIM BY NOW!"

Duskmon got up and walked towards Ranamon with anger in his eyes. "So what are you implying, Ranamon?"

Ranamon saw the anger in his eyes, and stood back a few steps. "I'm just implying that I would have killed the boy by now..."

Duskmon snatched Ranamon up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION MY DECISIONS, YOU GOT THAT!?" 

Ranamon good feel her head getting light as she was dangling in the air, slammed against the wall. She managed to squeak out yes sir, and he dropped her to the floor. "Besides, he will be bait to the others, and when we have them together, we will kill them all."

Ranamon held her neck and took deep fats breaths to catch some air. When he wasn't looking, she shot evil glares his way. He never treated her fairly, and she sometimes wished she could kill him. "Yes sir." She said. She turned away and started to walk for the door. 

"One more thing, Ranamon, if you ever make glares at me again, I will kill you."

Ranamon froze, and a tingling shock went through her body. "Yes sir..." She whispered, turning to leave.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

"I think that's his castle up a head!" Announced Agnimon. The group fallowed Kouji's footsteps from where he disappeared. It leads them right to Duskmon's castle. They were all in Hybrid forms and ready to attack. Izumi had real bad thoughts about their plan, and didn't think they should just "rush in" like this.

They got closer to see digimon, thousands of digimon, guarding the castle. There was no way in at all. Not unless they wanted to be dead in 5 seconds, they didn't see a way.

"How are we going to get in?" Asked Chakmon.

"We need a diversion," Fairymon said. "But what?"

"Lets roll Blitzmon down the hill, that's enough of a diversion." Joked Agnimon.

Lighting sparked from Blitzmon's back. "That's it! Lightning-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Fairymon. Everyone looked towards her in shock. "Look, I have a plan. We can have you 3 down there keeping all those digimon occupied while I fly and sneak in to the upper level of the castle."

"It's too risky, you could get hurt, Fairy- Chan!" exclaimed Blitzmon.

"Its a chance I'm willing to take. You guys don't have to do too much stuff, just a diversion so I can get in."

"It sounds OK with me. We get Fairymon in; we make a diversion, get her and Kouji out, and run for it. If it gets too messy, we'll retreat. How does that sound?" asked Agnimon. 

Everyone nodded slowly to agree with Agnimon. Blitzmon had a hard time agreeing, but he finally gave in after awhile. All three got in position and Fairymon a waited Agnimon's signal. Fairymon closed her eyes a pictured a change of scenery. She pictures she was on the cliffs of Ireland somewhere, having water gently spray her face. She also pictured someone else stepping up to her, gently putting their arms around her waist. She turned to see Kouji Minamoto's eyes staring back at her. She then re-opened her eyes to see the dark scenery again. It wasn't real, but it sure felt real enough.

All three of the digimon attacked. This was her chance. She spread out her wings and flew towards the castle. She swallowed hard; hoping none of the digimon would notice her. She slipped through an upstairs window and landed gently on the floor. She dusted herself off and looked around the room. Candles lit the small room, with a large rug in the center, a desk in the corner, and a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Fairymon saw an exit, and walked towards it. She then suddenly stopped to see Ranamon at the door. 

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see you here so early!" said Ranamon, excitedly.

"I didn't expect to even he here," responded Fairymon, stepping towards the door.

"Your not leaving now, are you?" She asked. With a snap of a finger, the window and door snapped shut.

Fairymon clenched her fingers into fists and gave an evil glare towards Ranamon. "Now why would I do that, when I'm ready to rip you from limb to limb?"

Ranamon chuckled and jumped into the air. " Jealousy Rain!"

Fairymon jumped out of the way of Ranamon's attack. "You think that's going to stop me?" She flew towards Ranamon and kicked her to the ground. Ranamon gritted her teeth together and put herself back on her feet. 

_Dukemon is going to kill me if I don't get rid of her! _She thought, staring at her. "Rain stream!" She yelled, throwing Fairymon up against the wall. _This is my chance to destroy her! Finally! Just keep her pinned up to the wall and you have her._ Just then, she saw a purple glow around Fairymon. She stopped her attack, and saw her change form. "She's digivolving!" she shouted into the empty room. Ranamon then also began a transformation of her body, digivolving into Calmaramon.

While Ranamon was digivolving into Calmaramon, Fairymon had successfully digivolved into Shutumon. "OK, missy, prepare to see your end!" She hollered. She jumped into the air, and unleashed and attack. "Gilgamesh Slicer!" Calmaramon easy ignore her attack, and shot one of her squid-like arms at her. She wrapped it around Shutumon's body and began to squeeze the life out of her. Shutumon felt like she was going to explode. She scratched and clawed but Calmaramon didn't even budge or wince. 

_I can't give up now, not now, I just can't! _She had to fight this; she just had to. She closed her eyes and thought of Kouji. If she died here and now, he would have no hope to survive. The others were dependent on her, and she couldn't let anyone down. Especially Kouji. A bright light formed around Shutumon, causing Calmaramon to loosen her grip. Shutumon was changing her form again, digivolving into an even higher stage of digivolution. She began to get bigger and bigger; and when the light diminished, there stood AncientIrismon.

"How could this be? You weren't supposed to digivolve that far! Oh well, that won't faze me at all. I will still destroy you anyways!"

"Let's see, Calmaramon," AncientIrismon broke free from her, and landed lightly on the ground. "Your end comes here! STORM GAZER!"

Calmaramon fell to the ground with a thump, de-digivolving to Ranamon.

AncientIrismon quickly went towards the door. She had to get out before Ranamon awoke. She almost laughed to herself, cause she knew she would fight a more powerful enemy. AncientIrismon de-digivolved to Izumi to safe energy. She just hoped Kouji and herself would get out safely. "Hold on, Kouji. I'll get you out."

~! @#$%^&*()_+

NEEK!!!!! I know, I know, mot much Kozumi stuff in this chapter. I'm debating wither or not the next chappie will be the last. MORE KOZUMI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Pwease R&R!      


	4. Final Destination

A Second Chance of living

Illusions 

Chapter 4

_"__Nothing's impossible, at least not when you've got your friends helping you." -_Matt Ishida Season 1 I think...

A/N: OK, I don't appreciate people pointing out all of my mistakes. I'm sorry if I get a digimon's name wrong, or digivolutions wrong, but I go from what I know. If it's something big, then yes, please tell me so. But if I spell a digimon's name wrong, get them mixed up, spell a word wrong, please, don't make a big deal out of it. It's not flaming, I know, but it can get annoying with people telling you about your mistakes all the time. -_-() Plus, I change the mistakes I make.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Takuya hid behind a tree and took slow, deep breaths. Once they got in, they got right back out. That battle was going to be _very_ messy if they decided to stay in there.

"I sure hope Izumi-Chan is alright." Junpei said, leaning against a tree.

Takuya almost forgot about Izumi. He looked up at the castle, and his stomach churned. He just hoped Izumi and Kouji would get out in one piece.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Izumi Put her hand on the wall, and stopped to catch her breath. She'd been running for a while, mainly in circles, and she couldn't find Kouji anywhere. She also wondered if the others made it out all right, or if they were even alive. Izumi Continued to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to find Kouji. 

She fallowed a trail of torches to only find a blank wall. She cursed under her breath, and found the hallway she came back and ran around some more. She then saw steps, and ran down the floor below. Nothing. She sighed and ran back up the stairs when something caught her eye. She ran back down to find a hallway with blue torches. 

"That wasn't there before..." She whispered to herself. She walked slowly down the hallway, being careful not to step on any traps or anything. The ground was covered with water, and it seemed to be getting deeper. By the time she found a door, the water was up to her knees. She peered in to see a Digimon sitting there in shackles and handcuffs, looking so sad.

"Hi." Izumi Said softly. The digimon shot his head up and looked at Izumi in the eye. 

"No, please! Please leave me alone! I didn't do anything, I swear!" he squeaked, hiding his eyes away from hers.

"What are you talking about, I'm not going to hurt you," She said softly, pressing a hand to his shoulder. 

"That's what he said, before he tortured me, hurt me, beat me down and starve me. Your just like them, go away! GO AWAY!"

Izumi backed away from the digimon, and her eyes grew wide. Who could of done this to such a poor creature? 

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Kouji slowly opened his eyes. He could hear someone coming, could hear their footsteps echoing through out the castle. _Please don't let it be Kouichi, _he thought. _I don't have any strength to even speak to him right now. _The footsteps got nearer, and he could see it was a feminine figure in the shadows. It wasn't Kouichi, thank god, but who was it?

"Hello Minamoto, have a nice sleep?" She walked slowly to where his cage was and Kouji could clearly see who it was.

"What do you want, Lanamon?" He barked, not happy at all to see her.

"I have orders, Minamoto. I need to kill you; I want to kill you. See, it's either my life, or yours. Which would you think I would choose?" Lanamon said, walking up to him. "Get ready for your destruction!"

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Izumi learned that this digimon's name was gomamon. He was a slave to Kouichi, and has been for 5 years now. (Yes, I just had to add him ^^) Izumi got him to talk, and later on, gomamon wasn't all that skittish around Izumi. He trusted her enough to show her where he saw a boy being carried in not that long ago. They were soon walking in waist deep water, which wasn't a problem for gomamon, since he was, after all, a water type Digimon.

"How deep does this water get, mind me asking..." Izumi asked, walking deeper into the water.

Not all that deep... deep enough so some water digimon can swim around in here, without dying so quickly."

"Wow, he's _so_ thoughtful," she said sarcastically. "How much further did you say?"

"Only a few more feet, then we'll be out of the water dungeons!" (A/N: I don't know if Kouichi has digimon slaves, or if there's such a thing called a water dungeon... I've never seen the show (4th season) so don't sue me for it!)

Izumi sighed, and could hear people talking. A woman's voice: and a boy that sounded like Kouji. 

"Gomamon! Were almost there!" Izumi shouted, running for the door.

"Izumi! Watch out for the..."

It was too late. Izumi _found_ a risen crack in the floor underneath, and went pummeling head first into the water. Izumi was in shock, and was only lying in 5ft water, but it all happened so fast that hear head started to get all dizzy. Gomamon quickly dove underneath her and pushed her towards the surface. Izumi gasped for air as he propelled himself through the water. He burst through the dungeon doors and swam to the edge. He lifted her out of the water and made sure she was breathing. Izumi's eyes flickered open, and she was still gasping for air. She was covered in water from head to toe, and she could feel she was covered in the inside as well. She lifted herself up, and patted Gomamon on the head. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it, you have to go save your friend now!" 

"I forgot all about Kouji! Thank you Gomamon!" Izumi ran to the door where she thought Kouji was in, _careful_ of any unknown cracks in the floor. She then burst through the door and found Lanamon, inches away from Kouji's neck.

"HEY YOU WENCH! LET HIM GO!"

Lanamon turned around, in shock. "You again! You have been nothing but trouble to me! It's time to put you to sleep!"

Kouji saw as a soaked Izumi ran towards them, ready to spirit evolve to fairymon. (I am not going through the whole procedure!) He also saw as a little digimon came by and blasted the cage with his attack. (Please do not flame me on this part, I'm making it up as I go along, all right?) He then picked the locks on the shackles holding him down.

"Thank you," Kouji said, weekly.

"Don't worry about it... but it looks like your friend needs some help!"

Kouji looked where the battle was raging on. He knew what he had to do. He spirit evolved to Wolfmon. He then saw fairymon falling, falling to the ground. He jumped up, and grabbed her just in time.

"Thank you, Wolfmon," She said with a smile.

He smiled back, and looked away from her eyes. "We need to get out of here, Lanamon is already digivolving to the next level."

Wolfmon carried fairymon and gomamon down all the hallways and rooms till he finally found a window that he could jump out of. He took a breath, and lifted off with his feet, out of the castle. Fairymon clutched onto him as they went soaring through the air, and out of the castle. 

"Aisheritu," fairymon whispered into wolfmon's ear when they landed.

~! @#$%^&*()_+

Yes, that's all for now. I know, I know... what!? That's a stupid ending! YOU STINK! I know I stink... I'll write more when I'm able to. I just have 2 sites going on right now, and it's a hassle to do all this stuff! I will make a sequel to this hopefully, someday. In the meantime, Review, and tell me what you think. Took me long enough, eh? I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, and the ones that didn't correct me on the littlest mistake I did. It's goodbye for now, I'm in the mood to make a koumi fic, and so you may possibly see me there. Plus, I might make a Ryuki fanfic, because, honestly, all the Ryuki fanfic out there is so, well, centered around. "Will Ruki and Ryo admit their feelings for each other?" and, "All the girls love Ryo at school, but he only loves one girl in his life," and blah de blah de blah! Puh-lease! So, I may come back, I may not... who knows? Thanks again, and please R&R! (BTW, if you guys didn't know, Aisheritu means I love you...yeah... sorry if it's spelt wrong...)                    

     __


End file.
